Indiana Jones and the Temple of Tutankhamun
by lste
Summary: The Jones family is dragged into another adventure as a group of thieves are looking for a mythical ancient temple made by the boy king Tutankhamun. Mutt:OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**Authors Note:** This is a new story and my first involving Indiana Jones. I have seen all the movies countless of times, but I tend to have a forgetful memory although I've done my research so I hope everything is very believeable. I am also huge on Ancient Egypt and have bought numerous books on the subject so I hope my story is convincing with the aspects of Ancient Egypt. Please review, it will convince me to update faster.

* * *

Mutt Jones had always been eye candy –at least to me. I admit I was smitten from the moment my honey brown eyes caught sight of him. The first time I had seen him was at my school library at Marshall University, riding his motorcycle through the isles with my history professor, Dr. Jones, clinging onto the back of his leather jacket. He had nearly run me over; it was a very terrifying second of my life.

Sipping my strawberry smoothie I mentally cringed as I watched Mutt Jones… he was talking to a few greaser boys, a cute little red head in a poodle skirt and saddle shoes sat next to him inherently. Girls like the red head were the kind Mutt was interested in; shoulder length wavy hair pulled back in a ponytail that dressed in clothes that flattered their feminine features. Not females with short hair and who wore blue jeans and t-shirts; like me for example.

"You've been watching him for ten minutes."

A blush tinted my ivory cheeks and I fixed my gaze upon the blonde beauty sitting across from me as I snapped out of my wandering daze. Ava Winston, my greatest friend, she was the type of girl Mutt Jones would want to date. Luscious curly blonde hair that reached her shoulders, pale skin that was flawless, and she wore poodle skirts and saddle shoes on a daily basis.

"You do see those girls ogling him right?" She heaved a sigh, her sultry voice melting my brain. "He's not worth your time."

"Maybe you're right…" I stared down into the pink liquid that had red chunks mixed within. Taking a huge slurp Ava cast me a disapproving frown. "But he's a cat."

Ava scoffed in offence of my summary on Mutt –like she could come up with a better definition to describe him, "Look at that flat-top! It's horrid."

"Cut the gas Ava, he might hear you!" I whispered horridly while glancing over at Mutt's table. There he was, talking up his game to the red head. He was handsome and all the girls fell for him –even me. I could visibly see my friend roll her eyes, I knew what she was thinking 'like he could hear us from across the room.' I tended to be slightly dramatic.

"I doubt he has a heightened hearing Berry," she stated with a smirk. Shaking her head she gave me a look of frustration. "He puts up a good bit. I don't see how someone as smart as you could fall for that actor."

"He has a classy chassis…" I informed, eyeing him once more. This time his brown eyes met mine and I quickly averted my gaze. Awkward. "Damn. He saw me."

"Don't have a cow, he probably was just staring at your boobs."

I blinked; Ava really hated men. Or, specifically, Mutt Jones. It is really true when they say opposites attract; I was buoyant and Ava happened to be exceedingly cynical. "Do you know how hard it is to have a friend as depressing as you? Ava, you're so pessimistic and angry all the time. You make me want to take a gun, put it in my mouth, and blow my brains out."

"Do you know how hard it is to have a friend that is utterly insane?" she responded coyly, a playful smile dancing across her ruby lips. "You make me want to call the insane asylum and place you in a little white room dressed in a crazy suit."

"Touché. You respond well jets," I smiled securely in amusement. Rubbing her blonde hair she went cross eyed and stuck her tongue out at me. Placing my fingers at the corner of my eyes I stretched them back and snorted obnoxiously. A few people stared, but I laughed in delight at Ava and my peculiarity.

I gulped my smoothie, sucking in the strawberry bits. My eyes focused on Ava who was looking somewhat crossly behind me, confused I turned my head to the side and gagged on the liquid in my mouth. My college professor, Dr. Henry Jones, entered the diner. His eyes searched the room and my heart began to race in dread.

"Shit. I so ditched his class today," I grumbled in anxiety. There had been a large research paper he had assigned us in the beginning of the year that was due this morning, which summed up to an enormous amount of points on my grade, and I had failed to finish writing the paper. "Pooper."

Turning my head I stared down into the drink praying he would not see me. Although, Dr. Jones has been known to be slightly observant. Groaning in disdain I sourly whispered to Ava, "Tell me if he sees me."

My friend's eyes inflamed irregularly, "Hi Dr. Jones!" She waved her hand wildly in an insufferable banter, clearly trying to inform me that it was too late for me to run towards the bathroom. "What brings you out on this lovely afternoon?"

Slowly I turned my head to see my professor standing behind me, an inquisitive twinkle in his gaze. Bringing myself further into embarrassment I greeted him idiotically, "Hi Dr. Jones. Bet your wondering why I wasn't in class today?"

"Hello Ava, Berry," he returned the smile and gave me a paternal nod, perceptibly not joyful that I had failed to go to his class this morning. "We'll discuss your paper later Berry... I was wondering if you could tell me if you've seen my son."

"Oh Mutt…" I glanced over at the table where he used to be, but Dr. Jones son and his gang had disappeared. My finger lingered in the direction where he had been sitting in the corner. "He was here a moment a go. Maybe he-"

"Dad. What are you doing here?"

We all turned to face a confused Mutt. Dr. Jones seemed a tad guilty before he peeked at me and his eyes brightened as if a light bulb had just turned on atop his head, "I was here because Berry failed to turn in her report on Ancient Egyptian civilization this morning."

"Wet rag," Mutt mumbled. He gave his father a knowing look. "You're telling me that you stalked a student to inform her about her missing homework assignment?"

Dr. Jones pursed his lips and nodded his head, not really sure how to respond to that, "Yeah… If she does not turn it in to my office by seven I am going to be forced to fail her."

Forgetting Mutt Jones standing fairly close and in earshot, I stood from my seat and screeched in fear, "Are you serious?!"

"Yes I am," a stern expression covered his face as he looked at me. It transformed somewhat into a sympathetic gaze as he turned to Mutt. "And your mother wanted me to come tell you that she wants you home now."

My teacher slowly started to exit the hip restaurant. I stared in shock, I knew I would never be able to finish the paper by seven; it was approximately six thirty at the moment. Following him out the door I could feel Mutt tagging along behind me, he was most likely confused.

"Can I please turn it in tomorrow?" I begged. The thought of Mutt witnessing my weakness barley crossed my mind. A bemused expression was lingering on his face, but I couldn't bring myself to stop. "Please!"

Folding his arms Dr. Jones shook his head, "You should have thought about finishing the paper when I assigned it to you three months prior to today."

"I had a lot of things to do…" Dumbly, I stated this. It was a horrible excuse and I knew Dr. Jones would never accept it, but I had to try at least.

"Yes, I could see that," he looked back at the diner with a knowing stare. I watched as my friend paid the bill, she exited the diner and waved to me shortly. Ava knew I would not be coming back to her from my continuous rambunctious cries to Dr. Jones. "I'll give you until seven thirty."

"Could I at least get a ride back to my house? I wont even make it back home to get the paper if I walk!" I explained feverishly in anguish at the idea of failing a college coarse. The thought was dreadful, unlike most students I did not have enough money to pay for myself; I was running on scholarships.

Mutt smirked as he answered for his father, "Of course we'll give you a ride. Right Daddio?"

* * *

Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull quote,

**Mutt Williams**: (_Irinka Spalko holds sword up to Mutt's neck)_ Woah! Wait, wait, wait. Stop, stop, stop, stop!  
**Mutt Williams**: (_grabs comb out of pocket and combs hair)_ I'm ready.  
_(to Indy)_  
**Mutt Williams**: Don't give these pigs a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**OTHlover04****:** Thank you!

**Reven Eid****:** I hope you like the rest!

**tinkwings****:** I was doing some research on fifties slang and a ton of events that happened in the fifties to make the story more believeable.

**Captain Lady Kaelyn Blackhe...****:** Thank you for telling me about my mistakes! I didn't realize it, I'm not offended don't worry.

**Authors Note:** People have been assuming from this chapter that Mutt and Berry immediatley start dating and fall in love or something, but that is not the case! The reason is because Mutt refers to Berry as "Baby" and "Doll". The reason for that is because back in that time era boys used to refer to girls as "Baby" and "Doll" not only if they were dating them. You dig? So no, Mutt and Berry are not an item! They are not in love!

* * *

_Mutt smirked as he answered for his father, "Of course we'll give you a ride. Right Daddio?"_

Winking a hazel eye at me a crimson tint passed over my ivory skin. The two males shared an identical stare that seemed to hold a secret conversation. Awkwardly I shifted from heel to heel while continuously watching father and son. Blinking in defeat, Dr. Jones motioned a finger for the two of us to follow him.

"I'm taking my bike," informed Mutt, turning away casually. My professor reached out his hand and grabbed Mutt's shoulder. "What?"

"Follow me." Looking ready to protest, Dr. Jones silenced Mutt by raising a single finger. Licking his dry lips Mutt nodded and turned away to his bike, obeying his father like the 'good boy' he was. Pursuing to Dr. Jones car I slid into the passenger seat letting a wave of awkwardness tower over the both of us. Starting the car he cocked his head to the side to stare at me, "What's your address?"

"It's ugh-" I was cut off by the sound of a deafening bang against the car. Tilting my head I made out a smoky hole in the backseat car door. Facing Dr. Jones I raised my eyebrows in perplexity, "Did someone just shoot your car?"

Dr. Jones peeked back at the door and nonchalantly responded, "Looks like it." He revved up the car engine, "Put on your seatbelt." I obliged his order fast; there was a strange glint in his eye. At a quick pace he accelerated speeding down the street nearly running over a poor homeless pup –I squealed at this. Another bullet hit the car, but this time it crashed through the glass window shield. Clutching the seat tightly I closed my eyes and pretended I was somewhere else. "Berry, I need you to reach under your seat and grab the gun." Doing as told, my hand moved under the chair, roaming around I shakily took hold of a handgun.

Holding it out to Dr. Jones he shook his head, "I need you to try and take out their wheels."

"You honestly expect me to handle a gun?" Scoffing I wobbled my head in panic. The car turned swiftly and I yelped as my head hit the glass window. Muttering a small 'ouch' I rubbed the spot on my head while Dr. Jones checked his mirrors for the culprits. The men were in a small black vehicle; it was hard to see their faces with the cars moving so crazily. "Give me the gun."

I handed him the device, "Hold the wheel!" Reaching my hand over his I steadied the wheel as my professor stuck his head out the window and shot at the tires of the car towering closely behind us.

A motorcycle engine sounded strongly, keeping my hand on the wheel I twisted my head to see Mutt rolling up beside the car. Dr. Jones stuck his head back in the car and grasped the wheel of the automobile. I was taken aback when he reached down and unbuckled my seatbelt, "Get out of the car Berry."

"You want me to jump out?!"

Dr. Jones paused shortly then nodded his head, "Yeah."

Glimpsing out the window Mutt was staring at me intently, in any other circumstance my heart would be racing out of joy, at the moment it was racing out of fear. Taking a deep breath I swung open the car door; the car swerved a tad and my heart pounded louder. Mutt held out his hand and brought his motorcycle closer. Grasping his sweaty palms I hoped over, a scream erupted deeply from my throat, thankfully I made it onto the bike without falling. I wrapped my arms stiffly around Mutt's thin waist and did not dare to open my eyes –not even a wink.

The hum of the motor was silenced by the sound of gunfire and my professors' car crashing into a fire hydrant. Dr. Jones's son slowed down, debating whether or not to pull over and help his father. Although, before he could even make his way to Dr. Jones the little black car heaved beside my professors'. A single man, cloaked in what looked to be Russian clothing, exited the back seat and dragged the unconscious college professor into their vehicle.

Breaking one hand free from around the attractive teens waist I pointed at Dr. Jones, "They've got him!"

"Calm down baby," he responded coolly. We both gave the car a fleeting gaze before Mutt screeched down the street. It was silent for a few moments until we drove into a pristine neighborhood. "You okay doll?"

I swallowed the saliva in my throat, "Yeah. Just having a really kookie day."

* * *

Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark quote,

**Marion****:** You're not the man I knew ten years ago.  
**Indiana****:** It's not the years, honey, it's the mileage.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**MEL:** Thank you for reasurraning me that Berry (a.k.a. mary-sue) is a good character. I was half expecting people to dislike her. Personally I really enjoy her personality and little crush on Mutt, it brings the story into a different perspective for me.

**iccle fairy****:** Humor is always something I like to bring into my stories. I always like to laugh when I read so I'm glad that my story has amused you.

**agentdork: **Will do!

**orlisgirl04: **Thank you, I'm glad you like my story.

**stefkeane:** Thank you, will do!

**Time and Fate:** Fifties slang makes it more realistic yes and it is hilarious too, so I kind of like having it in the story because it makes me laugh at how times change.

**G.A. Clive:** Yeah, I'm into the whole fifties era - it's my favorite next to Egyptian, which is also why I'm so happy about the Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull movie; it allowed me to write a story involving the fifties, a greaser, and Ancient Egypt!

* * *

Mutt slowed down at a tremendously beautiful home. It was three stories tall, surrounded by pasty walls and cream-colored panels, the grass was as emerald as if Mother Nature herself watered it, and an elongated black gate bordered the entire premises. The greaser must have seen me ogling the house for he embarrassedly mumbled, "When my mom and dad got married my mom decided she wanted a house that would kill."

"You don't need to explain," I smiled in comprehension; it was not like he needed to tell me anything, I was not going to judge him. "Your house is very nice. I've never seen a house this big up close."

Stepping off the motorcycle, Mutt extended his hand to help me down. Wobbling away from the bike I chuckled to myself for being clumsy, "What are we doing here?"

"Getting my mom," he grabbed my wrist and led me into the house speedily, however the scene was clear that Mutt and I were too late for there was broken glass layering the wooden floors. Releasing my wrist Mutt ran inside the house screaming 'mom' franticly in fear for his mother.

Taking step after step into the furnished living room my eyes scanned the adventurous pictures that layered the walls. I placed my finger on one of Mutt and who I presumed to be this mother, I traced a heart over Mutt's younger face; he must have been twelve.

Pivoting on my heel I noted an old looking paper laying in the middle of the floor beside a mahogany coffee table. Squinting my eyes I leaned over to pick it up, it took me only an instant to realize what it was, "Mutt!"

The greaser was by my side in a second staring at the quivering paper in my hand, "What is it?"

"It is an Ancient Egyptian map," I showed him the old parchment. Analyzing the probably one thousand year old parchment butterflies filed my stomach; my one passion was Ancient Egypt and my one true love was the boy king. "This map supposedly is leading to a mythical temple created by Tutankhamun!"

"Let me see," he grabbed the paper out of my hand, but stared at it blankly. "It's all in symbols. How do you know?"

"I'm an Egyptologist in training."

"So you're a jet, eh?" Smiling at me he handed the paper back. His expression transformed into a serious one and he sighed despondently. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this. I don't even know what's going on."

I bit my lip, "Your moms not here?"

"Nope…" grumbled Mutt, his hazel eyes bore into mine and a blush tinted my cheeks. "Look I really need to find out what is going on. Want me to give you a ride home real fast?"

"No. I want to help. I promise I'm not a damsel in distress," I wet my small heart shaped lips and watched Mutt stare at me in consideration. Shifting from foot to foot he shook his head in objection.

"I can't let you come with me. It'll be too dangerous."

"Tell me, can you read Ancient Egyptian text? Do you even know where this map starts?" In my over dramatic state I threw the paper up in the air to emphasize my point. He laughed at my obnoxious behavior. Reaching a hand out he hastily caught the paper before it hit the ground.

"The map starts in Egypt…"

My eyes bulged out of my head and I ripped the paper from his fingers, "This is in Cairo! And the temple is, hypothetically speaking here, close to Thebes, which in Ancient Egypt was the center most important city of Egypt! It is said to be an hour out and-" I dragged the d in and out longer than necessary, "- the only way you can ever find the temple is at a certain time of the day; you can't be off, not even by a second, or you'll never find it."

"Cool it doll," Mutt held up a hand to stop me from speaking more. Grabbing hold of my shoulder he looked directly into my honey brown eyes giving me an intent stare. "This is serious here. It's not some game this is real. I don't want to be responsible if anything bad happens to you."

"I can take care of myself," I stated childishly, Mutt just grinned at me with an off look in his hazel eyes. Biting my lip I shrugged my shoulders questionably, "Besides… what's the worst that can happen?"

And of course, I had to jinx the two of us. Glass fragments hit our backs as a bullet blasted through the large front window. Mutt shoved me to the ground and got on his knees adjacent to me. Crawling out of the room, we both breathed heavily in shock as another bullet pierced a painting of flowers in a vase on the cream colored wall. Stifling a scream the both of us continued to creep across the floor, Mutt stopped me by placing a hand against my chest, which caused my cheeks to redden immediately; I don't think he realized his was groping me, not that I was lacking in that department (because I'm not).

Nervously Mutt stood from the wooden floor and opened a door in the kitchen. We both hurried into the room shutting the door behind us in fear. My eyes scanned the room and I realized we must have been in a closet since it was very condensed and black as night. I could not see a thing; all I could do was feel Mutt shuffle around next to me.

There was a loud extending creak. Taking hold of my shaking hand Mutt whispered cautiously, "Watch your step." He helped me down into a small room before lowering himself down. I nearly jumped out of my skin when a flashlight blurred my vision.

"Mom?" Voiced Mutt, he came up behind me and took hold of his mother, who had a line of blood leaking down from a cut upon her forehead. She wrapped her arms around him while rubbing his greasy hair. I noticed that her hair was the same dark color as Mutt's, although hers came down in thick waves unlike Mutt's short cropped greased head. "I don't know why I didn't look down here. I thought they had you."

She sniggered quietly, "You know they'd never get me."

Pulling apart, Mutt's mother gave me a smile. She winked at Mutt as she walked over to me, "And who is this darling young lady? You never bring any pretty ladies home with you-" she paused giving Mutt a confused glare, "- and you picked today of all days because?"

"Mom this is Berry," explained Mutt in mortification at his Mother's open information. "Ugh. Er. She's one of Dad's students. Oh yeah, Mom they took Dad."

"What?!"

A boom above our heads caused the three of us to quiet instantly. Voices spoke in rushed tones, it sounded Russian. They opened the closet door and made a racket throwing objects around in search for us. Finally, the people above seemed satisfied –or at least comprehended- that we were not in the closet.

Doors opened and closed, their efforts were futile as we were smart to keep silent during the entire mess. Lastly after about a half hour they believed we were gone and out for they left the home, slamming all doors behind them in frustration.

"I'm Marion," the happy voice of Marion sounded from the darkness of the small room. I giggled a tad in amusement, after all this the first thing she wanted to say was her name. She flipped the flashlight back on and pointed it into Mutt's bewildered face. "Why am I now hearing about her?"

His cheeks tinted maroon, "Mom. I just met her today. Dad was giving her a ride home because she needed to pick up her homework or something like that and then some car came up behind 'em and started shooting. Berry here jumped outta the car and on my motorcycle, but those guys stacked up Dad's car."

"Then they dragged him out Mrs. Jones! He was unconscious! It was too late to go get him," I imputed in sympathy. "I wonder what they wanted."

"I heard them shouting about Tutankhamun," Marion shrugged her shoulders, not really understanding the entire mess yet. Berry's eyes brightened at the name.

"Mutt and I found a map on the floor leading to a mythical temple supposedly created by Tutankhamun."

Mutt beamed in remembrance about my outburst on the subject, "Don't get her started on that. She'll go ape on you Ma."

"A map?" Marion ignored her son, as she sounded intrigued by the conversation. Digging into my pocket I held out the fading parchment and she placed the light over it. "Wow, this must be thousands of years old," she held the paper closer to her eyes. "Do you think it's authentic?"

"I don't see how it couldn't be. These men probably wouldn't be going kookie for something phony," I scratched at my brunette bob. Glancing upward I noted Mutt giving me an intense gaze, averting my eyes I looked back upon Marion. "Mrs. Jones, why would they want the professor? He may be a history teacher, but there are millions of Egyptologists trained for something like this."

"No Egyptologist wants to steal ancient artifacts for themselves," she seized the map and looked at me. "How are we supposed to find him? I don't know anyone that could read this besides Indy."

"Actually," Mutt grinned while placing his arm around my shoulder. "That's what we have Berry for."

* * *

Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark quote,

**Indiana****:** Do we need the monkey?  
**Marion****:** I'm surprised at you. Talking that way about our baby. He's got your looks, too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**LostPhan3****:** Thank you! Hope you like this.

**G.A. Clive:** Nice word!

**Saynt Jimmy****:** Oh man, I feel bad! The reason I started this story is because I love Mary-Sues.. you're def. not going to like my story then.

**lysstan****:** Me too!

**Sky-Pirate325****:** Fifties slang is great! Thanks!

**Berries-R-Blue****:** Everything had to happen fast or else it wouldn't have worked out the way it did. Nice name by the way.

**orlisgirl04****:** Ancient Egypt is my favorite part of history so I thought I'd bring it into my story. Thanks!

* * *

Ever since the television was invented there have been dozens of stories based on adventures schemes; I now realized how poorly written and untrue they were. Bullets were not easy to dodge and being chased by minions wasn't exciting, it was petrifying! Televised shows and movies were completely off on how easy it was to survive whilst exploring.

Hauling my feet out off the plane I was instantly blinded by a bright luminosity. Bringing I hand to my face I covered my vibrant eyes to keep from squinting. A sleepy Mutt gripped my shoulders to steady himself and the two of us lazily walked down the steps. His mother towed behind us with a peculiar smile playing across her cherry lips as if she knew something that Mutt and I didn't

It was steaming hot outside and I groaned in irritation, "Maybe we should buy some clothes made for the desert? We are going to be traveling long distances on camel most likely." It felt wonderful to say those words. When I was younger all I dreamt about was coming to Egypt and going on an escapade! And here I am. Trying to save my damn Professor.

"All I need is a nice hat," said Mutt, scratching the top of his greasy head. I nodded my head in confirmation at his statement, the best thing to do when in the desert is to actually wear more clothing than less; it is to protect you from the suns harmful rays.

"Or to wash that grease out of your hair."

Marion and I peeked at each other with grins on our faces as Mutt glared at his mother for her comment, "Yeah, you two are a big tickle."

Several hours later we arrived in the capital of Egypt, Cairo. It had a variety of vivacious characters everywhere. There was a man shouting in Arabic about selling Ancient Egyptian artifacts that were real, and he was selling them cheap. That caught my attention. Curiously I strayed from the mother and son to check out his stand. Numerous objects lay astray on his table and I smiled in amazement, they seemed genuine. I was no expert, though.

"You are American?" Looking up at the man, who had now silenced his shouting, I bobbed my head in verification. "Ah, you are a beauty upon these desert floors."

I blushed at his compliment, even if he was a creepy thirty-something year old it was nice to be flattered sometimes, "Thank you sir."

"Don't do that!" Spinning I faced a solemn Mutt and a smirking Marion. "I turned around and you weren't there! I thought something happened to you."

"Look," I grasped his hand, ignoring his worry, in excitement for the artifacts. Any other time I might have overanalyzed Mutt's panic at my disappearance. "They're so pretty! I really think they are real."

"I am going to get a drink from that stand over there," informed Marion as she drifted away from Mutt and myself in the direction of a small booth that was serving fresh water. She winked at Mutt who rolled his hazel eyes.

Mutt picked up an Ankh, an Ancient Egyptian cross (the sign of life), "What a nice rock."

The Ankh was golden and tiny; approximately two inches long. Thin short symbols inscribed the name of Tutankhamun. A single diamond –Mutt referred to this as a rock- was positioned in the center. It was mesmerizing and I couldn't look away from it. Taking it from Mutt's hand I eyeballed the handcrafted piece in awe.

"A beautiful woman like you would have good taste," said the man with a grin. I visibly ignored Mutt as he crossed his arms defensively at the mans remark. "You see that necklace you are wearing? I'll trade you that necklace for this fine one for no extra charge."

Taking my fourteen karat gold necklace off I handed it to him with no questions asked. My eyes scanned the Ankh endlessly at its beauty. This was radiant and I could tell from analyzing other Ancient relics that this was real.

I was surprised when a tanned hand blocked my view of the delicate gem, "Take this on your journey, it will keep you safe." Gasping I took hold of a golden ring with the Ancient Egyptian Scarab beetle across the front. "This one is free. Now you must be on your way for your journey is only beginning."

"How do you know we are on a journey?" I looked up and was shocked once more to find him absent of where he once stood. Mutt and me stared at each other in puzzlement; it was then that I noticed all his jewelry and Ancient artifacts had disappeared. "Where did he go?"

Glancing down at my hand the Ankh and ring were still in my open palm. Mutt took the ring and placed it on my left hand ring finger, he still had a look of fright on his features. Then he grabbed my necklace and wrapped it around my neck. It took him awhile before he was able to clasp it. Straightening the Ankh he let his hand trail down above my breast with a hazy smile on his lips, "It looks pretty on you."

"Thanks," I bit my lip as Mutt and I stared at one another longer than necessary. And just like that we forget the disappearing man…

* * *

Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal SKull,

**Marion Ravenwood****:** Mutt can be a little impetuous.  
**Indiana Jones****:** Well it's not the worse quality in the world.  
_(Indy and Marion sink further into the ground)_  
**Indiana Jones****:** Keep your arms above the surface. When the kid comes back, grab on.  
**Marion Ravenwood****:** Indy, he...  
**Marion** **Ravenwood****:** He's a good kid Marion. You should get off his back about school. Not everybody is cut out for it.  
**Marion Ravenwood****:** Mutt I mean, his name is Henry.  
**Indiana Jones****: **Henry. Good name.  
**Marion Ravenwood****:** He's your son.  
**Indiana Jones****_:_** My son?  
**Marion Ravenwood****:** Henry Jones the III.  
**Indiana Jones****:** Why the hell didn't you make him finish school?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**Authors Note:** This chapter is short I know, I apologize.

**Sky-Pirate325****:** Babbling makes me happy so babble all you want! I always appreciate longer reviews than shorter, it makes me think people are into the story more. Anicnet Egypt and the fifties are my top favorites also! They're the most intriguing parts of history I must say. Hope you like this chapter, I know it's short.

**iccle fairy****: **You guys don't know half of my ideas for this story yet! It is only the begining! There will be more mysterious aspects that haven't been revealed yet.

**blessthefate:** Everything was better starting fast than slow, I really enjoy Ancient Egypt too so I wanted to bring them into the story. Thanks!

**SexySadie88****:** Thank you!

**Berries-R-Blue:** Well thank you!

**lysstan****:** Thank you.

**G.A. Clive:** Well here's more! Thank you.

* * *

Angrily Mutt stomped his foot as he attempted to have a conversation with a camel salesman, attempted as in the man and him could not understand each other at all. He was speaking an Arabic language; waving his brown hands wildly around in the air. Strangely this scene reminded me of something. Maybe in a movie I've seen perhaps? Marion took hold of her sons' shoulders and pushed him out of the way to intervene. Pointing to two camels Marion forcefully smiled in hope he would understand her, "Two camels! Two!"

"Two?" grumbled the older man in poor English. Reaching back he grasped two ropes and pulled back the camels, which they looked to be in pretty good shape. Marion extended her hand and placed money in his hands (early today before we left to Egypt we had to exchange all our American money for money that worked here). Marion handed the reigns of the camels over to Mutt.

"Mutt you take these and wait there," Marion demanded, thrusting her finger towards a spacious corner. Marion and I dropped our luggage that we had been scuffling around with us ever since we had exited the plane. "Berry and I are going to buy ourselves some new clothes. We'll pick you up something too."

I was a tad nervous when Marion lugged me off in the opposite direction of Mutt; being alone with the boy I like's mother was anticipating. She had her arm wrapped around mine and was pushing past bystanders that crowded the pathways. A warm smile was dancing across her lips and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I had once been in a situation where I was left unaccompanied with a boy's mother; she thought we were dating and went berserk yelling at me saying that I wasn't woman enough for her son –I was ten, of course I wasn't woman enough! I hadn't even hit puberty yet.

"How long have Henry and you known each other?" Quizzed Marion with a smirk, I was confused at the teasing look on her face.

"Dr. Jones? Oh I just started Marshall University this year-"

Marion threw her hands up in the air and laughed in hilarity, "I apologize! I'm sorry, I meant Mutt. His real name is Henry."

Interesting. "Approximately a half an hour to thirty minutes prior to meeting up with you in that little space thing," I clarified. Her smile grew wider at my comment.

"Wow. And he already looks at you like you're the center of the universe."

I blushed crimson not believing her words,, "No way!"

"I know my son," she nodded her head sternly to confirm her declaration. "He has never looked at anyone the way he looks at you." I kept quiet as I blushed, trying to think back on her words.

We dropped the subject on Mutt, as we were about to pass up a group of Arabic women selling belly dancers clothing. Marion and I shared a childlike beam and darted over to the stand. Marion held up a gold two-piece garment against my chest, "You should wear this one. You'll look dazzling." The outfit barley showed any skin, it ended right about my belly button only exposing an inch and a half of skin, which was barley anything. The pants were ankle length and had a shimmery clear golden fabric on top of it.

"Mrs. Jones I-"

"Call me Marion," she interrupted me with a wink. "Do not say you can't wear this, we are in Egypt not America anymore sweetheart! You only get this one chance to do something you will never be able to do back at home."

Raising a finger I was about to disagree, however her proclamation was tempting. I gazed at the garments before grasping them loosely between my hands; a devilish glint twinkled daringly in my honey eyes. Marion held out a one-piece brown shimmering outfit equipped with pants and a top with silky fabrics, hers exposed no skin, for herself and laughed. Paying the dark skinned women we ran to go find ourselves a place to change into our dashing new outfits.

* * *

Indiana Jones Raiders of the Lost Ark,

**Indiana**: Too bad the Hovitos don't know you the way I do, Belloq.  
**Belloq**: Yes, too bad. You could warn them... if only you spoke Hovitos!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**Authors Note:** _I need to clarify some things about my story that I probably should have done before!_

_The outfit Marion is wearing in this chapter isn't explained well, I wanted you to leave hers up to your imagination since the main focus was on Berry's. Plus, Marion isn't wearing anything revealing. The only thing you really need to know about her outfit is that it is brown and shimmery and one piece, the rest is up for you to decide what it looks like._

_Berry's outfit in this chapter is not as revealing as it may sound! It is two piece, but it is more like a v-shapped half shirt and a long skirt. It is explained in this chapter in more specific detail._

_Berry is eighten years old! You can picture her how you wish, but if you would like more detail on how I made her... she has a brunette bob and usually wears more boyish clothing, which was unusual in the fifties since most girls wore dresses._

**Berries-R-Blue:** The chapter was short because this chapter and the one before were supposed to be combined, but I wanted to wait for Mutt's reaction. Thank you!

**Captain Lady Kaelyn Blackhe...:** Don't worry about Indiana! The story is just begining, it may seem like the story is going fast, but there is a lot more to come! That would be really cool! If you do that you should send me a copy (don't worry I wont credit it as mine or anything) I'd totally listen to it all the time.

**Chinabear62092:** Here's your update! Aggressive much? Just kidding! I am need of Mutt too.

**Sky-Pirate325:** Marion is my favorite girl Indiana hit it off with in the Jones series, I'm glad that he ended up with her. She was always tough and I didn't like the other women because they were blonde and ditsy and were always in need of Indy's help; Marion was strong and could stand up for herself. I wanted my Marion to be similar to the one in the movie but with a little bit of a teaser since she notices Mutt and Berry's little crushes.

**MKhigh-865:** Don't cry! Here's your update hope you like it! Loveage yes indeed.

**Lovebuggy:** Opps I'm sorry! Sometimes when I re-read things I just skip over some stuff by accident! Marion is wise haha and knows those looks (from Indy)! Well, the thing is Belly dancing has always been in Arabic culture, back then they may have been more conservative I am not entirely sure, but I also added more clothing onto the outfits in this chapter. It's not like Berry is walking around in a bra and a skirt, it's more clothing than that.

**hpjedi1:** Thank you! Fabulous? Really?

**G.A. Clive:** They probably really are noticeable haha! Thanks!

**lysstan: TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCook...: pinkfeathers: iccle fairy:** Thank you!

**_Everyone! I want you to tell me what you want to see! In a review tell me what you would like to see happen in the next few chapters. I'm not promising they are going to happen, but it will let me understand what you guys want more. Thanks!_**

* * *

The hip teen leaned against a mud-brick wall offhandedly swatting the camels face away from his. It was trying to eat Mutt's greased hair, as if it was a desert next to Mutt's leather jacket. He sighed, shoving the camel's sloppy tongue away from his cheek, a disgusted look covered his handsome features.

Marion pointed at her son sniggering at his nuisance. Sometimes I debated Marion was as young as the age she acted –or actually I knew she wasn't as young as the age she acted. We slowly stepped forward in the direction of Mutt and our camel's.

Finally, after a few seconds of us heading in his direction, Mutt's gaze locked onto Marion and myself. An estranged gleam lingered his hazel eyes and he fixed his posture so he was not leaning against the wall of the mud-brick house. His lip twitched in the corner as he started grinning.

"Baby, you razz my berries," Mutt praised as his grin continued to grow second after second as I walked closer. I twirled for him to show off my shimmery knew attire. After Marion and I had bought these outfits we had strolled past women selling some accessories, I picked up a pair of golden ballet slippers and a thin see-through golden mouth coverage cloth that belly dancers wore to keep sand from getting into my mouth on our ride through the desert. "Unreal…"

Blushing deeply I started to stammer as his stare intensified as I stopped in front of him, "Oh, th-thanks Mutt. Your mother told me I should get it... I think it's a little revealing…"

"I think you look perfect," his eyes scanned my face and I observed him fairly mystified. "You did your makeup too?"

Marion wrapped her arm around my shoulder beaming in glee, "I did it for her. Doesn't she look dazzling?"

"I don't even know what I look like," my blush thickened as Mutt continued to study my face. Marion had explained to me that she had brushed glistening bronze eye shadow on top my eyelid and penciled eyeliner on the inside of my eye. It took her three begs to get me to say yes for her to do my makeup, I've never been a huge girly-girl.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Reaching into a brown bag I was carrying -Marion and I had also bought some food and drinks for the ride- I took out a black hat with a brown line dividing the top and bottom – Marion enlightened me that it looked almost similar to the one Dr. Jones wore, although I had never seen it. "Here you go cowboy."

He took it with a smile while placing it atop his head. I smiled at him and his boyish looks, "You look dashing!"

"Thanks Berry, now the sun won't burn my hair off," stated Mutt with a smile in my direction.

"It would have been sizzling with all that grease on your head."

Mutt glared at his mother, who rolled her eyes in emphasis at his childlike facial features. Covering my mouth with my hand I stifled a giggle at their mother and son banters; it was cute – I have never gotten along with my parents that way before. And my mind crossing the name parents brought up another topic.

"I never told my parents I was coming!" I shouted in anxiety. Marion and Mutt both stared at me in shock from my outburst. "I am going to be grounded for life when I come back home… or maybe I wont come back. Maybe I'll run away to Mexico."

"You never told your parents?" Repeated Marion, hoping I would have changed my statement.

My eyes started to water out of fear of what they would do to me when I came back home, "No!" They would beat me senselessly. Lock me in my room for the rest of my life. And only feed me leftovers, from the dog!

"What do you think they're going to do?" she quizzed; taking a step toward me she cocked her head to the side giving me a sympathetic gape. "Maybe they'll understand…"

"Mom, are you writing a book?" Mutt grabbed my hand and grinned, trying to be the hero of the day. "When we get back we'll explain to them what happened and if they don't believe you then you'll be forced to live with us. Right mom?"

She belted a laugh and shook her head to drop the subject, "We're leaving now."

"I think that means yes," he whispered softly in my ear. The camels bent over on Marion's command, "I call dibs with Berry!" The older woman ignored her son's obnoxious call and hoped onto the light camel who groaned as she pulled the reins to make him stand.

"Aren't we going to hurt him with all this weight?" It was a rhetorical question so no one answered. Gracefully I sat upon the camel's back; Mutt climbed on in back of me and set his hands on my exposed waist – and it must have been my imagination, but I swear he shivered as his skin touched mine. One of his hands reached for the halter rope heaving it towards my chest. The camel rose instantly on cue.

Taking the map out of the bag, which Mutt had conveniently positioned next to my right thigh, I unfolded it and looked over it carefully, "First we should go in the direction of Thebes, which is located thirty to fifty miles away from Cairo. All we need to do is follow the Nile River straight down. We can't miss it."

"Berry, you said something earlier about being at this temple at a specific time of the day?" Marion had started urging her camel into the open desert area. Facing Mutt I showed him the map as I too began to rush our camel out into the desert to be beside Marion's. Mutt smirked as he took hold of the map, "Like I can understand this dolly."

"If you look at Thebes there are a few symbols written underneath it off coarse about forty miles. The symbols explain that when the sun is at its peak the city will show itself to whoever is worthy of seeing it," I informed with a slight sigh. "Maybe we should have asked what time the sun is at its peak…"

Mutt wrapped his arms sturdily around my waist, "You're a nerd."

A shriek erupted from my throat as I almost fell off the camel in glee, or um nervousness, from Mutt's movement. The greaser tightened his grip and hauled me closer to his chest, a strong laugh evading his mouth. His mother glanced over at us but did not say anything; she only shook her head and chuckled at our little scene.

"Shoot low, they're riding Shetlands baby," Mutt murmured intensely close to my neck, I could feel his breath hit my bearskin. Biting my lip to keep myself from further words –or embarrassment- I twisted and turned my body in Mutt's arms to compose myself.

There was a rumble across the desert, the three of us glanced at one another surprised, so I spoke on behalf of my knowledge, "Supposedly there are a lot of troops fighting in the desert these days."

"Arabic troops?" Marion posed in curiosity as she stared off into the distance.

"No. Ours," I shrugged my shoulders not really affected by the information. America has this tendency to create and end their own mistakes. "I'm not sure why our troops are here though."

"I've been too busy to read the news. Have you heard anything Henry?"

"Mom, it's Mutt. Not Henry. And no I haven't heard anything about it either. It's not like I read the newspaper like gramps," grumbled Mutt in irritation. His mother raised her eyebrows at his tone of voice and shot him a warning scowl.

"Do not call your father gramps and do not use that tone of voice with me!" Marion scolded annoyed by her son's pointless teenage angst. Motioning her camel closer to us she shook her head at Mutt, whose cheeks tinted red. "You better behave or you'll be grounded for a month when we get back home."

"Mom…"

"I mean it! I don't care how old you are or what you have planned. You will not use that tone of voice with me." Mutt sighed; he was smart not to say another word incase his mother took her threat into action.

Looking up towards the sun, which had conveniently started to heat the top of my brunette bob, I inwardly cried. It would be hours before we would reach Thebes and maybe even hours more until we would find the Temple of Tutankahmun –that is if we ever find it. And there was always a what-if question as to where Indiana may be… this was all too complicated. All Marion, Mutt, and I could do was hope that our journey would be a clean and safe one.

* * *

Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull,

**Mutt Williams**: A scorpion just stung me, am I gonna die?  
**Indiana Jones**: How big?  
**Mutt Williams**: Huge!  
**Indiana Jones**: Good.  
**Mutt Williams**: Good?  
**Indiana Jones**: When it comes to scorpions, the bigger the better. Small one bites ya, don't keep it to yourself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

Thanks for the reviews! Sorry I could not respond to them this time, but my computer messed up when I pressed the backspace button so I'm not going to really respond to all of your reviews specifically to certain people.

Although, I will admit The Mummy gave me inspiration for the belly dancing outfits and such. I'm a sucker for cheesy romance.

* * *

The burning bulb of light was slowly starting to set casting a hazy glow across the sandy trenches of the desert, and we still had not reached Thebes. Sweat was perched along my forehead, which I wiped off with the back of my hand; night would be the perfect time to rest since it was cooler. Or maybe we should have rested in the day and traveled at night?

Mutt had his head resting against my back –at the moment it was giving me a backache- he was asleep for half of our traveling time. Although, I was not going to complain that Mutt wanted to sleep on me. His mother and I had spoken most of the ride chatting about life back home in America and her relationship with Dr. Jones. I had always figured that Marion and my professor had been together before they had Mutt…

"Where should we stop to rest?" Marion inquired as she drew the back of her hand across her perspiring forehead. Twisting my head around I shrugged my shoulders. There was really no specific place to sleep; desert sand and the Nile River surrounded us. Sadly, no cave or hotel was close that we could just stop and nap in.

Pulling the harness around the chocolate colored camels neck it gradually started to slow down, "Anywhere that has no bugs or snakes."

Both of us stopped our camels a little way out from the river just incases something decided to crawl out. I did not have to wake Mutt since the thrusting motion of us stopping caused him to come out of his slumber. So the three of us jumped off the camels and began to make camp with the supplies we brought. A single tent was set up, which would be a tight squeeze, and two blankets, one for the ground and one to cover us.

Falling asleep was harder than I had anticipated. Marion and Mutt had immediately slipped into an unconscious state as soon as the laid down. My hand clenched the blanket tightly as a swift breeze swept throughout the tent. Shivering at the coldness I folded my knees against my chest in hopes of containing warmth. Tomorrow was going to bee a long morning if I didn't catch some shuteye.

With a long yawn my brain seemed to casually die down into slumber. Conveniently at that moment in time a scuffle in the sand caused me to open my eyes widely. In a heightened state my eyes perked in curiosity. Carefully, as to not wake Marion who was sleeping beside me, I unfolded the blanket from my legs. Crawling towards the opening I pulled back the flap cautiously to peek outside.

Before I could release an ear-piercing scream a hand reached out to cover my mouth. I looked up into small mahogany eyes; they were seething with something evil. Motioning my leg around inside of the tent I kicked Marion to wake her, she groaned in disdain but I could hear her begin to trundle around inside. Those malevolence eyes extended back to reveal an even scarier face. Reaching my hand up I grasped the mans hand to try and shove him away, although his hold only tightened.

He gripped my hair and dragged me out of the tent forcefully, as he did this he released his hold around my mouth, which allowed me to shriek rather loudly. My face was shoved into the desert sand, clasping my eyes closed I coughed out sand that had now indulged my tongue.

"You're cruisin' for a bruisin' asswhole!" Swore Mutt as he was too thrust beside me onto the ground. Mutt spun his head to watch me with an aggressive expression that read he was extremely pissed off at the situation.

An Arab man bent down to tie our hands behind our backs, as he knotted Mutt's he laughed, "You amuse me young man."

"Get your hands off of me! Get off!" Tilting my head back as far as it would go I could perceive Marion throwing herself around in the arms of another tall man dressed in white cloths. The man who tied us lifted Mutt and myself up each with one hand –did I mention he was absolutely huge?

"Hey nosebleed!" Mutt spat into the huge mans face; my eyes bulged in terror for him. "What do you think you're doing?" What in his mind possessed him to say that, I have know idea. The man looked ready to eat him!

Mutt was ignored, and then thrown onto a camels back. I was placed on more gracefully onto another camels and so was Marion. The two men gathered all of our valuables and placed them back onto the camels we had bought from the man at the market. Mutt continued to shout obscenities at them, like it would do much good. Finally, they trudged over to us once more and hobbled onto the camels. They exchanged words in Arabic, forlornly none of us understood the language or else we might have comprehended what was going on.

As we continued our unwilling journey throughout the desert night it seemed like hours passed for a fiery fog twisted in the night air. Drawing closer it was obvious that there was a much larger camp set up. The men urged the camels to hurry as the slapped their behinds with a whip; I scoffed in disgust at their barbaric behavior.

Coming up to the camp a familiar figure stepped out of the tent, his hands too tied behind his back. A gasp erupted from Marion's throat and I could feel Mutt sigh in aggravation. I couldn't bring myself to smile or groan or speak for the matter. I was too scared. Although, Dr. Jones seemed to know exactly how to be sarcastic at the most opportune moments, "And here I thought they would never find you."

"Indiana Jones," Marion smirked, a dazzling smile crossing her lips. "And here I thought we'd never find you."

* * *

Indiana Jones and the Raders of the Lost Ark,

_(Upon opening the Well of the Souls and peering down into it)_  
**Sallah**: Indy, why does the floor move?  
**Indiana**: Give me your torch.  
_(Sallah does, and Indy drops it in)  
_**Indiana**: Snakes. Why'd it have to be snakes?  
**Sallah**: Asps. Very dangerous. You go first.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**Rhyno304:** It's nice that they never really swore. If only I could walk outside without hearing ef this, ef that, oh ef me. You know? Haha!

**TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCook...:** All that matters is that Indiana's back, even if they are kidnapped. Haha, yeah... not that it's a good situation.

**agentdork:** Of course!

**Lovebuggy:** You'll have to wait and see!

**Sky-Pirate325:** They aren't Indiana's friends, they're kidnappers. If you look at the last sentence I wrote where Indiana first appears in the chapter prior to this one it shortly mentions that Indiana has his hands tied behind his back too. I should have been more specific!

**iccle fairy:** Slang in the fifties is odd haha! Don't worry about action, it's only starting.

**Berries-R-Blue:** Hopefully I'll keep surprising you!

**orlisgirl04:** I'm still wondering how they are going to get out of the situation...

**lysstan:** Cliffhangers keep you people here!

* * *

Being thrown to the ground was a very unpleasant feeling, especially for my kneecaps. Desert sand filled my mouth, for the second time since I have been in the presence of my kidnappers, and my hands had grainy bits glued to my palms. There was a small ruckus from the Jones family as I rolled around on the ground attempting to steady myself. Agonizingly I was hauled up from the earth by a hand gripping my hair roughly. The man released his hand and dusted off a few hairs that he had pulled from my skull.

Mutt squirmed around in the arms of a large Russian man, twisting and shouting he bellowed loudly in my defense, "Hey nosebleed! If you hurt her I'll knock you one." All he did was laugh at Mutt's heroic words not taking them seriously… not that I did either with the hold they had on him.

"Indiana Jones looks as if we never had to attempt to capture your family. They came right to us."

Footsteps swept across the desert floor as a man appeared from what seemed to be a tent 'suite' from the size of it. He came across as an average Caucasian male; gray hair, pale skin with a slight burn from being out in the desert sun, and he was wearing a typical American dress suit.

A smirk was stuck on his revolting rigid lips; he stopped in front of Marion and brushed a firm hand across her tanned cheeks. The older, yet ambitious, woman spat directly into his cornea. "Women are better tamed Indy. Why have you not tamed this woman?"

"Leave them out of this Arnold. This is between you and I," shouted Indiana in a furious rage as the man continued to slither his disgusting fingers across his wife's skin. His hand paused above her chest and I could physically see the professor tense in resentment, "Stop touching my wife."

Arnold, the disgusting American, raised his busy gray brows but backed off nevertheless. Casually he strolled over to Mutt, who was too seething at the man touching his mother, "How sweet…" I flinched as Arnold's hand connected with Mutt's cheek; Indiana attempted to move forward as his son spat a tiny droplet of blood. Laughing arrogantly the man then turned to me with a frown, "Indiana I discretely remember you mentioning you only had one child."

"That's because I only have one child," Indiana grumbled as Arnold persisted on advancing towards me. His hand grazed my chin and I reeled as far back as I possibly could into the Arabic man that was holding me, he had given off a slightly pedophilic aura. The ever-going smirk on his hideous face grew with an edge of amusement, "Are you afraid of me?" He brought a finger against the bare skin on my arm and began to draw tiny figures around it.

"Don't touch her!" guarded Mutt in my vulnerability. The creep backed off immediately, but only to walk over to the greaser. He leaned over staring Mutt directly in the eye never blinking once, "Indy your son is disobedient." Shaking his head he patted Mutt's flattened greasy hair, who in turn glared daggers at the old man.

With a sly grin Arnold walked over to me and shook his finger in my face, "You must be his girlfriend." Opening my mouth I was about to protest however Mr. Jerkface silenced me by pressing his finger against my small heart shaped lips, "Shhh. Indy-" he faced him with a grin, "- beautiful women surround you. I must say this one is absolutely… precious…"

Finding my voice, and courage, I questioned him curiously, "What do you want with us?" My voice was quivering flippantly nevertheless I still found the bravery to speak.

"Without captives Indiana would not have a reason to help us on our little excavation. Let me explain." He snapped his fingers at the Russian men holding us all, "Take them into the tent." We were lead inside to the furnished area, which creepily resembled a study with a bed included. Arnold pointed to the couches and smiled disgustingly, "Please make yourselves at home."

My eyes scanned him in inquisitiveness and alarm. He moved with superiority and control, as if he knew our every response before it came. There was a scar that ran down the top of his left cheek and wrapped around the back of his neck. Something was dark and sinister about him, something supernatural.

Arnold reached into an open box and swiftly revealed an identical map to the one I had tucked away on a bag that was settled on my camel; although his map was newer, cleaner, and obviously a copy. Setting it onto a tiny table positioned in front of the couch he pointed to where Tutankahmun's temple evidently is located, "What we need from you Doctor Henry Jones Jr. is to help us achieve a hidden treasure inside this temple."

"This shouldn't be a problem for you. Oh no, no Doctor Jones," he held up a finger and scrambled back over to the box where he had achieved the map. Digging inside once more he took out a book and started flipping wildly throughout the pages. Arnold threw the book down over the map and pointed to the open page. "You see Indiana this isn't gold or riches, this is power! Magnificent power! Eternal life. We could all have eternal life Indiana… immortality."

"That is not possible!" I exclaimed in disagreement, wobbling in my seat I almost tipped myself off the couch. "Ancient Egyptians didn't believe in- in immortality! They believed in the after life!"

A devious gleam glimmered in his iniquity russet eyes, "Oh but it is true. Tutankahmun has been known for his unglamorous death. Egyptologists, scientists, no one knows the truth behind his murder-"

"Hello! Murder is a complete myth. It has not been scientifically proven yet!"

"Maybe not scientifically but historically, yes," he pushed the book more towards me so I could take a look. In my peripheral vision I could see Marion, Indiana, and Mutt sharing odd glances on how this had changed from Indiana to me this quickly. "The reason Tutankahmun was murdered is for the reason that he discovered eternal life. If he were able to achieve this greatness than he would be the ruler of Egypt forever. His priest did not want this to happen… and the only way to stop him would be for him to simply die."

"Who says?"

Arnold locked his gaze with mine. Slamming the book closed I jumped lightly from the noise, "That temple says. And that is why we need to find it."

* * *

**How do you want Indiana, Marion, Mutt, and Berry to get out of this mess? I'm going to give some suggestions and you decide!**

**1) They don't escape and the evil jerks take them along on their journey.**

**2) Mutt and Berry escape alone together and have to travel to save Indiana and Marion.**

**3) All of them escape together and get to the temple before the evil jerks.**

**4) All of them escape together to get recaptured.**

**Now these are suggestions... I'm not really sure if I am going to use any of these yet, but I want your opinions.**

* * *

Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull,

**Col. Dr. Irina Spalko**: _(Irina has Marion and Indiana hostage)_ So Dr. Jones, you will help us?  
_(a soldier cocks a pistol and points it at Marion's back)_  
**Col. Dr. Irina Spalko**: A simple 'Yes' will do.  
**Indiana Jones**: Oh, Marion, you had to go and get yourself kidnapped.  
**Marion Ravenwood**: Not like you did any better.  
**Indiana Jones**: Same old, same old.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**pokerfacejones: TheMarshmaloWizardGhostCook...: Drummer-Blossom: Rhyno304: agentdork: unknown: YANIsweetness7: inudragon21: Gwen-The-Bath-Junkie: iccle fairy: Berries-R-Blue: orlisgirl04: Fluteplayer08: hpjedi1: Kat1021: imxnotxtellin: lysstan: MKhigh-865: myrmidryad: helena fay:** Thank you so much everyone your reviews keep me writing! Without you guys the story most likely would have stopped a long time ago because I would have no encouragement to keep going! And thanks for your opinions it helped me a lot on deciding what to do with this story and where to take it! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**the-blood-jet:** Thanks! I am so glad you feel that way about my story it makes me want to continue writing!

**LoyalReaderPerson:** Hope it still does get better and better!

**brokenwriter:** Your review helped my mind set on my story a bit! Thanks!

**Sky-Pirate325:** Haha, I know what you mean it is okay! Thanks!

**LilShorty7923:** Thank you, your review is wonderful! Gave me a lot of ideas and help! Thanks!

**Indy's Lady:** Thanks you gave me an idea for my story!

**Lovebuggy:** It's okay! There's always damsel-in-destresses on Indiana's journeys!

* * *

With a thump the back of my head collided with a wooden post that had been shoved deep into the sandy ground. Moments later Mutt too had the same fate however he was placed in front of me against another wooden post. Our hands were tied behind our backs, once again, and it looked as if there was no way out of this damn camp. Arnold, my favorite man of the hour, had decided Mutt and I were not as important to his investigation as Indiana and Marion so we were doomed to either die or sit in this tent until further notice.

A single Russian guard sat on a chair in the corner of the dusty and smelly tent, taking out a novel he began to read. Mentally I rolled my eyes, yeah he was totally keeping an eye on Mutt and I with his face glued to the book. Heaving a sigh I watched Mutt intently trying to figure out what he was thinking. His hazel eyes were irritated as he stared at the guard trying to figure a way out of this mess. In defeat he faced me, a smile slowly stretching across his tanned skin.

Questionably Mutt laughed out, "What?" as he saw me staring at him, or more like gawking. He was even more attractive all bruised up.

"Nothing… your 'stache is just growing."

"Oh," he folded his lips over, "You don't like it?" He attempted to look down above his upper lip, but raised his shoulders as he failed to see his in growing mustache.

Chuckling, "I never said that," I shook my heard in amusement as he grinned with a hidden message. Mutt leaned his head back against the board and groaned in exasperation at the entire situation. I continued to watch him, my eyes dancing across his body as I took him in; he was dirtier than this morning from all the sand that had been flying around and a brand new bruised atoned his cheek. "Do you think we are going to die?"

His head bounced off the post and he stared at me concerned, "Why? Are you scared?"

"No… but this whole… mess… makes me want to confess a lot of things. You dig?" My eyes avoided his as I felt a tad uncomfortable explaining this to Mutt. I may have a crush on him, but it was not as if I knew him all that well; for all I know he could be a huge jerk. Although, Mutt's voice relieved tension as he lay his legs straight out in front of him, the tips of his shoes brushed my kneecaps lightly. How did I not realize he was so tall?

"I dig," Mutt responded with sympathetic eyes. "What kind of stuff were you plannin' on admitting?"

I shyly smiled while wetting my lips, "Nothing. Never mind…. Forget I said anything."

"No. Now I want to know," He winked with a small chuckle. Tilting his head to the side he scrunched his nose as if telling me it was okay, "Come on. It can't be that bad?"

"If I admit something you have to also. Deal?" I lifted my foot straight in the air. "We will shake foots on it!"

Confused Mutt hit his foot with mine, "You're an odd ball Berry."

"Okay," I blushed deeply. "I can't believe I am going to tell you this! No. Wait, I can't! You say something first."

"Like what?" he rolled his eyes at my immature banter. "Okay I got something. It is embarrassing so you have to promise you wont laugh-" he waited for me to nod my head to continue, "Well… there's this rumor going around that I'm pretty fast. If you know what I mean-" he raised his eyebrows to emphasize his point. "- the truth is I've never gone all the way with a girl before."

"But you've gone all the way with a guy… right?"

It took him a moment to comprehend the joke, "Drop dead twice."

"Ha! And look like you?" I quickly retorted the sarcastic phrase that had scrambled around during the fifties at some point. The two of us shared a laugh at the funny. "Sorry, you put yourself in that position."

"And here I thought you were going to be sweet and compassionate towards me," Mutt's smile was dazzling as he stared at me intently. "I don't know what it is about you Berry."

"What do you mean?" I quizzed in perplexity. It was a really random statement and I was not entirely sure how to take it. Was it a bad thing I wasn't like other girls? Ava always told me it was intriguing. My mom always told me I was unladylike and needed to be more sophisticated and drop out of college so I could become a low housewife like herself.

He furrowed his eyebrows, "We met a few days ago and I… I don't know what I mean. Okay-" Mutt paused to wet his dry lips, "- what I mean is that I feel like I've known you my entire life. Like… I can just tell you anything. There are not many people that I know that I can be like that around. I mean my mom and dad yeah… but I can't tell them everything. I can't even tell half my friends the truth."

Biting my tongue I tried to stop my smile from spreading, "Met too. I feel that way too, I mean."

Mutt averted his hazel eyes from mine and kicked the sand on the ground. A dawn of realization seemed to spark over the greaser because his head popped back up, "Now you have to tell me something."

"What if I told you that I've noticed you a long time before we met the other day?" The heat in my cheeks immediately kicked off on high for I could feel the burning sensation. His hazel eyes met mine once more and he didn't seem surprised in the least, more like he already knew that I had.

He shrugged his shoulders, obviously not able to move his hands, "What if I told you that I've noticed you a long time before we met the other day, too?" Silently I stared at him not really comprehending the question, even if I had just asked him the same one. "You always go to the diner with that one girl and I saw you talking to my dad a few times after school…"

"Yeah. Your always with girls and other greasers," my eyes cast away from his slightly. It was not like I was jealous, even if I was a bit, I did not have a right to be.

Dejectedly he bent forward trying to make reasonable excuses for the girls, "Those girls are just girls… they don't mean a thing to me."

"You don't have to explain anything to me Mutt."

"Well, don't be mad at me," sheepishly he fell back against the board with soft hazel eyes. "I didn't know you then."

"And if you had? What would you have done?"

Before Mutt could answer my question a man shoved his mother through the clothed doorway and Marion fell onto her knees inside the tent. The bastard, Arnold, waltzed into the tent with Indiana towing behind him in aggravation. Arnold motioned for the guard to tie Indiana and Mutt to the same post and Marion onto mine. After the knots were tied to their tightest Arnold bowed, "Please catch some shut eye. Tomorrow a long walk awaits you all."

Marion scoffed, "Walk?"

"Yes. You and your friends walk Marion as my men and I ride the camels," he laughed in delight at all of our groans. "Sleep tight. Don't let the desert bugs bite…"

* * *

Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark,

**Maj. Eaton**: _(sees a picture of the Ark with rays of power coming out of it) _Good God!  
**Brody**: Yes, that's what the Hebrews thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**Authors Note:** I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again because I'm going to be gone for awhile and wont be able to write! I'll try and make it soon, but I can't promise.

* * *

Kidnappers always torment their victims on televised shows; physically, mentally, or emotionally. I think they give real hijackers ideas. Arnold was acting like a typical villain – he even had that cheesy 'mwahahahaha' laugh- and it was starting to get on my last nerve. True to his word as day break hit the morning sky he hauled Indiana, Marion, Mutt, and myself off on our long walk as his men and him rode on the backs of camels.

The walk was long and tormenting. Beads of sweat perched on my forehead and various other parts of my body. My feet felt heavy as if I was running in water or had five hundred pound bricks on each foot. Encouraging myself to move faster I took one larger step, almost tripping, but I was able to keep up with the others.

On the bright side, Arnold had deduced that since we were in a never ending desert that none of us had to wear shackles because if we even attempted to run away we'd either be: a) shot b) die of dehydration c) faint and get eaten by various desert creatures. My college professor mostly surprised me; he walked headstrong barley seeming tired. He had Marion by his side holding onto her hand tightly for she looked ready to fall faint at any given moment.

Mutt hunched over as he slid in front of me. The desert sun beamed down upon our skin, I was probably going to get a third degree burn if I didn't already have one. Groaning I stomped my foot rather childishly –a few of Arnold's henchmen laughed at my disdain. Feeling off from dehydration I did something completely unlike my natural character, I yelled at them, "Why don't you shut your pie holes!"

They belted out more vigorous snorting laughs and I scrunched my face in disgust. I know they looked like pigs, but I wasn't aware they sounded like them too. Shaking my fist I yelped, "Hey! Stop laughing you jerks!" However, like before it resulted in harder laughter. One guy almost fell off his camel. I highly doubt my screaming was that hilarious.

Amusedly Mutt stopped short to become level with my walking. He elbowed me lightly and chuckled, although I really did not know what him and the buffoons were laughing at. Was I really that funny? Maybe I should look into being a comedian.

"You're cute dolly," Mutt informed me with a smirk. "But I doubt yelling at them is going to do any good for anyone."

"But they are laughing at me…" In sorrow I stated this, I always hated being laughed at. Girls at school tended to make fun of me for my short hair. And ever since then I haven't taken lightly to being made fun of.

Mutt glared at the men, "Ignore them. We have more important matters to discuss."

"Like how many pieces of wood will be used to make each of our coffins?"

"No…" he paused as he raised a questioning brown brow at me. "More like how we are going to-" Mutt lowered his voice so low I had to strain my ears to hear him, "-escape."

I laughed obnoxiously causing Indiana and Marion to turn and stare at the two of us, "We're we going to hide? Quick sand."

"I never realized you were so sarcastic," thought Mutt aloud as he watched me sway a little from the heat. I pointed at him and opened my mouth about to comment, but in my current state of mind I blacked out completely forget what I was about to say. Closing my mouth I shrugged my shoulders and continued on.

What felt like hours passed, which actually turned out to be five minutes, Mutt and I became quiet for different reasons. If I spoke again I'd probably croak and Mutt was lost in his escapeful thoughts. My mind raced on different ways to steal the water from the bastard riding the camel next to me; it was dangling against the camel's side teasingly.

"Do you have a knife doggy?" slipped from my mouth. I confused Mutt's name with the term of an actual mixed dog. The desert sun really messes with your head.

He stuck his hand into his back pocket, ignoring my nickname for him entirely, and handed his handy-dandy switchblade to me with an arched brow – a habit of his I noticed. Making myself unobvious I slowly stated moving closer to the camel beside me. Flipping the blade open I secretly flicked my wrist across the buckles and the tin flask fell to the floor with a soft thump. Thirstily I bent down and grasped it, shuffling back to Mutt quickly. Opening the top I gulped down the water in satisfaction.

Politely, after I drank half, I handed the rest to Mutt who reacted the same way I had to the drink. Indiana and Marion were too far ahead to share the water with, it would cause too much of a scene to try to give them any. Or at least that is what I told myself to feel better.

"Men we will stop hear and make camp!" Arnold's strong voice boomed over the desert sand. Everyone stopped their camels and discarded them accordingly. "Tomorrow we will continue early. The temple is very, very near."

* * *

Indiana Jones and the Raiders of the Lost Ark,

**Marion: **You can't do this to me, I'm an AMEICAN.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Indiana Jones series or any of the characters, excluding an additional character I have added named Berry.

**Authors Note:** It's been awhile!

* * *

Nothing eventful happened the night we stayed at camp. Unless you call a scorpion crawling on Mutt's leg or eating crap leftovers exciting. I did learn that Arnold had more in store than simply finding "eternal life". He was on a search for an Ancient Egyptian artifact; said artifact would give complete protection over those who used this. I'm not really sure how it worked and I'm sure neither did he, for Arnold seemed at a loss for words when he was trying to explain what it did to his men.

So once again we were traveling as soon as the sun started to rise. It was hot, steamy, and overly dry. This time around Arnold had allowed us to ride on camels with his guards, he had said "you need your rest when I decide to sacrifice you to the gods of Egypt!" Yeah. Very enlightening, I know.

It was much better than walking. That's for sure. Still, the sun quenched my thirst and I felt my throat dry up and begin to disintegrate. Not even being able to speak I just watched on as we aimlessly tracked through the desert. Occasionally I heard the men speaking, but it was either in Russian or Arabic so it wasn't as if I understand what was being said.

We must have been traveling for hours before Arnold's cranky hoary voice boomed across the desert sand in wickedness, "Listen here men! We shall camp here now and in the morning wake before the sun comes up! We have reached our destination."

My throat felt drier than before. Not because of the heat, the desert, the sun, or dehydration. But because Arnold had said we accomplished making it. If immortality was here…

"Do you think we've made it?" Whispered Mutt cautiously. A guard was hovering over us closely; unlike the other one he wasn't reading a book. Mutt and I, like before, were in a separate tent from Indiana and Marion being held captive. They were talking about "the time of day the sun is at it's peak" or something along that general area.

I turned to Mutt and shrugged, "Not sure. Could be a complete myth and they'd brought us out here for nothing."

"Or it could be real and this guy could find eternal life and live forever to conquer the earth?" He said slowly as if he wasn't sure to be afraid or laugh.

"Or that…" I chuckled as I heaved a short sigh. Turning to Mutt I took in his rigid appearance. His facial hair was a bit more than before, but not by much; and it only added to his attractiveness. There was dirt all over his face and a small bit of dry blood under his nose and around his lips. Leaning my head back against the board I breathed heavily. I don't even want to know what I looked like right now.

"What do you think that artifact is that he wants?"

Glancing back at the boy I shrugged, "A ring, statue, necklace, a gem, some sort of pottery. The Egyptians had made many significant-" I waved my hand around not entirely sure what word to use to describe the many objects made, "- things."

"Do you think he knows what he's looking for?" Mutt cocked his head to the side as he bit his lip. He looked deep in concentration, trying hard to put all this together.

"No."

There was a brief silence and we could hear shouts echoing throughout the campsite. It sounded masculine, angered, and treacherous. Mutt and I shared a look before looking out towards the entrance of our tent. Our guard gave us a pointed look before exiting the area leaving the two of us alone.

"Berry," Mutt breathed and I turned to face him. He nodded his head in the direction behind me. "Can you reach that babe?"

It was a dagger. Left in the desert sand beside a chair the guard was sitting in. He wasn't as observant as I thought he was. Pushing my body as hard as I could I rotated myself around the wooden slate. I could feel my hands rubbing hard against the rope tied against my wrists. Hissing I ignored the pain. When I was facing the dagger I reached my feet out and was able to kick it closer to my body. Bringing it around, I shuffled back to face Mutt.

"How are we going to use it?" I quizzed as I looked up at the boy in hope.

"Kick it over to me." So I did. When it reached his foot he kicked it back so it hit the wooden post in the sand. He sunk his body deep in the sand, dragging his wrist down the pole, until he was able to grab the dagger with his fingers. He picked it up and in one swift movement cut the ropes around his wrist. When he finished cutting off the rope that tied his legs together he crawled over to me and cut mine off. "Let's get outta here."

Mutt grasped my hand, and I looked down to notice that both our wrists hand blisters and were bleeding from the ropes. Looking away I just took in the feeling off his ruff hands around mine. We went to the back of the tent and lifted up the bottom carefully, when we saw the cost was clear we crawled out from underneath. We waited there for a few moments, debating to look for his mom and dad or go. In the end we decided to stay where we were, we were hoping like last time Arnold would put Marion and Indiana back in the tent with us so we could get them loose and make a run for it.

We were right in our assumption. Marion and Indiana were placed back in the tent. But when they saw we were missing it became a big mess. Guards and people were shouting all over the place, and they became smart and left a guard with Indiana and Marion. Mutt decided to go into the tent by himself, with much silent yelling from me. I didn't have time to take in what happened before someone crawled back out from the tent and grabbed my arm, pulling me off in the direction of some sand hills. It was too dark to see whom it was and I was too scared to ask.

"Let's stop here. So we can keep the camp them in sight."

Indiana Jones.

"Dr. Jones!" I gasped, trying to regain my breathing. The two of us plopped down in the sand. "What happened to Mutt and Marion?"

"One of the guards knocked Mutt out and Marion wouldn't leave without him. They'll be fine."

"Fine? We are just going to leave them there?" I exclaimed in a hushed tone. I glared as I moved closer to Indiana to get a closer look at his face. He looked calm. "But… it's your wife and son!"

"And Arnold wont kill them because he knows I wont do anything without either of them."

Silence.

"Get some sleep. We have to wake up early enough to get inside that temple."

* * *


End file.
